Nueve meses
by Neevy
Summary: Hermione ve a Ron con Lavender y decide dejarle.


Capitulo 1: La traición

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lo quería, pero lo que había visto le había helado el alma. Tan solo había frió en su interior, no había rastro de la rabia que había sentido hace ya ocho años, cuando había terminado lanzándole canarios para que lo atacasen. Esta vez era diferente ¿Por qué? Él la quería, eso no lo dudaba y no volvería a hacerlo. Sabía que lo había hecho por miedo, por eso se había vuelto a refugiar en ella, Lavender, quien por años había sido su amiga, no una amiga intima, pero si su amiga. Se masajeó la tripa como si el frío de su corazón pudiera extenderse hasta su vientre. Anduvo hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró en él, una mujer joven de pelo castaño mucho más claro que el de la niña que un día fue lleno de grandes y sedosos tirabuzones pero con una triste mirada en sus ojos miel le devolvía la mirada, vio que aún con esa ropa; un vestido sin mangas, ceñido hasta las caderas y con tablas en la parte de abajo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, en color blanco; no se notaba el embarazo. Y pensar que había sido eso lo que había hecho que Ron tuviera pánico: La paternidad. Tras años juntos ¿Cómo podía asustarse de que fuese a ser padre? Sin haberse percatado había llegado hasta el cuarto de baño dónde se lavó la cara para limpiar todas las lágrimas que habían invadido su rostro, volvió al cuarto y cogió las maletas. Ron podía llegar en cualquier momento. Ya había decidido dónde iría, no quería verle mientras estuviese embarazada, cuando el dolor del engaño comenzara a difuminarse podría volver a embriagarla la dicha que sintió l saber que en unos meses podría abrazar a su niñita como ahora lo hacía con su sobrino Jamie. Recorrió la mirada pensando que tal vez no volvería a ver esas paredes de color malva, la cama de matrimonio con doseles rojos, la estantería donde minutos antes había casi una centena de libros reducidos o los retratos de su familia, la de Ron e incluso fotos de la boda de sus mejores amigos. Dejó la nota que le había escrito encima del mando de la tele muggle a la que tanto cariño le tenía para que viera la nota nada más llegar, cerró los ojos, inspiro profundamente pensando en las palabras de la nota, cogió sus maletas y se desapareció.

Una vez se apareció en casa de su amiga, que cualquier mago hubiera definido de estética Art Decó, fue hasta la habitación de invitados sabiendo que la dueña no estaba pero que tenía su consentimiento para moverse libremente por la casa e incluso para llevar a cualquiera, "siempre y cuando no hagáis cosas que superen mi imaginación", según las palabras textuales de la chica. Al entrar en el cuarto vio que estaba tal cual la última vez que había estado allí, era un cuarto que la hacía estar relajada en cuanto entraba en él, a pesar de su apariencia. Las paredes estaban pintadas representando el mar, en una pared había un viejo galeón español por cuyas ventanas a los camarotes podía verse el jardín de la casa, dónde debería estar la puerta (y ella sabía que estaba) se encontraba un faro cuya luz había logrado que se apagase automáticamente cada vez que ella entraba en el cuarto, pero lo más relajante de la habitación era que tenía un sol que se iba moviendo produciendo amaneceres y atardeceres y por la noche la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, digo techo. Otra cosa que la había fascinado desde que había visto la habitación era el sonido constante de las olas y que cada mañana le despertaban las gaviotas recordándole sus ya lejanos veranos en la costa irlandesa. Se echó en la abultada cama con forma de delfín dispuesta a descansar pero sólo podía recordar las situaciones que la habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Era de noche pero aun así Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Tenía tres meses para estudiar lo que hubiera dado en todo ese curso. Con lo ocurrido ese curso, muchos alumnos no habían podido asistir a clases, por lo que McGonagall había abierto Hogwarts para todos aquellos que quisieran asistir, pero especialmente para los que quisieran hacer los T.I.M.O.S y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en septiembre. No eran como los exámenes de septiembre muggles. Por la excepcionalidad de aquel curso se decidió hacer dos convocatorias de estos exámenes, una excluyente de la otra, para que el auge de Voldemort no afectara, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, a los jóvenes. Harry y Ron no hacían más que decirle que si se hubiese presentado en primera convocatoria habría aprobado todas las materias, pero ella quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, de echo necesitaba Excelentes para lo que quería cursar y por eso estaba estudiando en lugar de estar con su novio Ron, que era lo que en verdad quería. Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente este le habló al oído.

- Cualquier día de estos me dejas por un libro. Y creo que sé por cual.

- ¡Ah! ¿Si?- Preguntó la muchacha divertida ante los "celos" de su novio.

- Por supuesto. Sólo hay un libro por el que serías capaz de dejarme, al fin y al cabo, si estas conmigo es porque realmente sabes como soy: Infinitamente atractivo, considerado, gracioso, atlético, un gran guardián, inteligente, valiente. Y mis besos saben a gloria.

Ella se acercó y le besó la punta de la nariz, le encantaba la nariz del pelirrojo; vale, si, le encantaba todo del pelirrojo, pero fue el primer rasgo en el que se había fijado cuando lo conoció, en su quizás demasiado larga nariz pero que a ella se le antojaba dulce con su sinfín de pecas manchada de algo que aún no sabía que era; y él como cada vez que ella hacía eso se sonrojó.

- Se te olvidó decir modesto. Aunque lo de los besos es cierto y no me vendría mal alcanzar un rato las estrellas, así repasaría astronomía.

- ¿Conmigo?

- No sé, déjame pensar. Tonto. ¿Con quien sino?

Él empezó a besarla, primero lenta y dulcemente, diciéndole, sin palabras, cuanto la quería. Después comenzó a envolverlos la pasión, sentía la necesidad de no separarse ni un solo momento de él, igual que la primera vez que lo había besado, pero esta vez ya no había una guerra, ni estaba Harry para pedirles que pararan, estaban solos. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en el suelo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahorra era ella la que se encontraba encima de él, besándolo como la vida le fuese en ello, cuando notó algo cálido bajo su blusa. Las manos de Ron recorrían la espalda de Hermione con timidez y una vez llegaron al broche del sujetador trataron de desabrocharlo con tanta dificultad que sabía que era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Ella se separó del chico y se quitó el sujetador por la manga ante la mirada atónita del chico por la rapidez con la que la chica se había deshecho de la prenda. Ella volvió a acercársele y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, primero con dedos temblorosos, luego con decisión, besando los fuertes pectorales que iba dejando al descubierto. Ella notó como su temperatura corporal se elevaba un par de grados, y por primera vez pensó en Ronald Weasley como en un hombre y no como en el muchachito tímido, inseguro, cabezota, infantil pero cariñoso que se había ganado su corazón, mirándolo no cabía duda de que había dejado de ser un niño. Al ver sus marcados pectorales y sus musculosos, mas no exagerados, brazos no pudo más que darle la razón en cuanto a lo de atlético. Nunca le había gustado el Quidditch pero en ese momento se volvió una fanática más del deporte que le había dado a su chico esos músculos tan bien definidos y no pudo evitar pensar si tenía igual de definidos otros músculos. Sin haberlo notado ya le había bajado la cremallera del pantalón, desabrochado el botón y empezado a quitarle los pantalones cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Acabo de entender porqué eres tan estudiosa, si es que la biblioteca te enloquece, Granger. Iré a mi sala común, a ver si encuentro quien me borre este momento de la memoria o tendré pesadillas durante los próximos diez años.- Dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

.Cuando Hermione despertó ya pasaba de la medianoche, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero su amiga no llegaría al día siguiente. Cogió el teléfono, no podía llamar a Ginny y a Harry, tampoco a Neville, le dirían a Ron dónde se encontraba. Evidentemente también Padma y Parvati estaban descartadas, apoyarían a su amiga Lavender. Entonces recordó que aún le quedaba alguien con quien hablar que la apoyaría solamente a ella: Draco. Marcó el número del joven y esperó a que descolgara.


End file.
